


Sandwiches

by justincase



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justincase/pseuds/justincase
Summary: An ice storm, flights cancelled, road trip, power outages, and a California King bed. Dreams of two women in his bed, and reality, while he tends the fire. Breakfast, coffee, and a confession.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Kudos: 36





	Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Happened between episodes.

Sandwiches

His phone rang; he looked at the caller id and said ‘Yeah, Gibbs.’ Bishop. ‘Stay put, I’m comin’ for ya.’ Jack Sloane raised her eyebrow, ‘You’re not going out in that storm!’ He went to the closet for his warmest coat and gloves; heavier boots – just in case. ‘Bishop’s flight’s cancelled. Gonna get her. Not gonna let her spend the night on the airport floor.’ Jack nodded, ‘Copy that; Dad mode.’ 

‘I’ll make up a thermos and some sandwiches, in case you have to…’ She didn’t want to say be stranded in the snow. He understood and kissed her. ‘Get the big thermos; I’ll get blankets.’ He tossed tire chains and a shovel in the truck bed; the thermos, sandwiches, and blankets in the cab. Ten minutes later and he was at the door, ‘Be safe,’ she replied and kissed him hard. ‘That’s gonna keep me warm,’ he chuckled, and patted her ass. ‘Be back when we can, don’t wait up. Pretty sure you’re gonna though.’ She nodded, ‘You know it Cowboy. Just get Ellie and get home safe. I’m sure you’re gonna bring her here. Her place is too far.’ He nodded and stepped out into the storm. 

Forty minutes later he was at the airport; Ellie was close to the doors, watching for his truck. When she noticed him, she ran towards the truck, almost slipping as her suitcase pulled her sideways on the icy walk. He’d come round the truck and opened her door; her suitcase in first, then her. The truck’s heater blasting delightful warmth. She sat still, saying, ‘Thanks for coming Gibbs.’ ‘No problem Ellie. Hungry? Ya better help eat these sandwiches and drink that coffee or Jack’s gonna be upset.’ 

She watched him concentrate on the icy road as she quickly ate two sandwiches. ‘These are good.’ He smiled, Bishop was always hungry; and Jack was a good cook, even when it came to sandwiches. She poured some coffee into the cup and passed it towards him. The smell was delightful, but he needed both hands on the wheel. ‘I’ll hold the cup.’ He nodded as she placed the cup to his lips and tilted it. A large mouthful and he was satisfied. She took back the cup and poured some for herself. ‘This your regular blend? It’s really strong. Of course it is! Jack would never send something you didn’t like. What was I thinking?’ 

Gibbs laughed. ‘How about ya call her and tell her we’re gonna be at least an hour gettin’ home. Don’t mention the roads are gettin’ worse; she’ll know, gonna worry regardless.’ Bishop nodded and rang Jack’s phone. She answered immediately, ‘Where are you? You’re with Gibbs and on your way here!’ Bishop smiled, right to the point, just like Gibbs. ‘With Dad, eatin’ your wonderful sandwiches, drinkin’ his coffee. Wants you to know might be an hour.’ God, she thought; Ellie was even starting to talk like Gibbs. 

Ellie heard the tension in Jack’s voice as she spoke, ‘So… roads are getting worse,’ Jack knew Gibbs would not want to frighten her; she understood ice storms well enough for a California girl. Even Gibbs' truck wasn’t invulnerable to icy roads, even though he was an excellent driver. “Ellie, you tell him I don’t want him to hurry, take his time. I know he took the tire chains, might be time for them. I’ll be up whenever you two get here, hot coffee and hot chocolate.’ Ellie replied excitedly, “With marshmallows?” ‘Yes.’ With that she hung up before she started to cry. She didn’t like snow and ice, and she certainly didn’t want Gibbs and Ellie out in it. 

Gibbs took his eyes off the road for a moment to glance over at Ellie. ‘She tell ya to tell me to drive slower?’ Bishop nodded, ‘Said whatever time we got there she would be up, waiting. And tire chains. Gibbs nodded, ‘She hates snow and ice, ‘specially when I ‘m out in it. Doesn’t mind if we’re home by the fire. Don’t wanna stop for chains unless four wheel starts slippin’.’ 

Fifty minutes later Gibbs pulled his truck into the driveway. Jumped out of his side of the truck, came over to the passenger’s side just as Ellie was opening it. ‘Get inside, I got your bag.’ The door opened and Jack pulled Ellie in, ‘Take off your coat and go sit by the fire.’ A moment later Gibbs brought in Ellie’s bag. Jack pulled him close for a long kiss. ‘Paced the entire time Babe. You need more coffee? I made a fresh pot.’ 

‘Coffee. Sandwich. Ellie ate yours. Good thing we didn’t get stuck.’ Ellie heard him and yelled, ‘Gibbs! You said you weren’t hungry!’ Gibbs laughed, ‘Apparently you were.’ The two of them sat by the fire while Jack fixed sandwiches, hot chocolate with marshmallows for Ellie and herself, and poured Gibbs’ coffee. She put them on a tray and walked into the living room. Everyone took a cup and wrapped their hands around the cup to warm up. Ellie looked at the size of his coffee mug and shook her head, ‘How can you drink all that and then fall asleep?’ Gibbs chuckled, ‘Boat,’ as he grabbed a sandwich. Ellie grabbed one too. Gibbs shook his head in wonder. Ellie was a non-stop eating machine at times. 

Ten minutes later Ellie was nodding off. Gibbs nodded in her direction. ‘She’s gonna need some blankets to sleep down here, Hon. I’ll get ‘em. Pretty sure there is another hoodie upstairs that you haven’t managed to find. Maybe some heavy socks.’ Jack grinned at him, ‘Hoodie’s in the hall closet, socks in the dryer. I might even wear a pair myself.’ Gibbs returned just as Jack was pulling his hoodie over Ellie’s head, and then placed his heavy socks on her feet. ‘Thanks Mom,’ was Ellie’s reply as her head lowered to the pillow Gibbs had just placed at the end of the sofa. Handing a down comforter to Jack, Gibbs said, ‘Better if you tuck her in… Mom!’ Jack shot him a scalding look and then smiled. Mom … Dad. That made it official, Ellie was their kid. 

Gibbs poked the logs in the fireplace and added several more, ‘Gonna tend to the fire off and on tonight. Gonna get lots colder if it goes out, ‘specially if we lose power.’ ‘I can find a few more for Ellie. That ice, weather people said it might keep up for a few more hours.’ He shook his head, ‘Can’t do much about it either way, except get extra wood. Grab your blankets and I’ll grab more wood. Gonna let the faucets drip so the pipes don’t freeze.’ 

Twenty minutes later and Gibbs had brought in enough wood to make it through the night, while Jack had brought blankets for their bed, and two for Ellie. ‘Since you will be up half the night tending the fire, I’m going to leave it up to you to toss them over Ellie.’ Gibbs nodded, Yes ma’am. LT.’ 

‘But first, I’m gonna shower before the hot water goes. Care to join me Gunny?’ Gibbs’ eyes sparkled and nodded yes. A few minutes later they were both in the shower, with the door closed. ‘Warming up for later, Jet?’ she asked as he rubbed a soapy cloth against her back. ‘Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t gonna have frostbite from the trip.’ They toweled off and dressed in sweats for bed. ‘I’m gonna be as close to you as I can Gunny. It’s already colder upstairs.’ ‘I’ll check the fire while you get in bed. Be right back. Gonna leave the bedroom door open, let in some heat.’ He walked down the stairs, avoiding the creaky step and tended the fire; checked on Ellie and tossed another blanket over her before he returned to their bedroom. 

Jack was reading, waiting for him; she lifted the covers for him to slip in beside her. He kissed her cheek, pulled her tight against his chest and tangled his legs with hers. ‘Warm enough Army?’ ‘For now, you seem to have brought some heat from the fireplace with you. Feels nice!’ She put her book on the night stand along with her glasses and cuddled him. 

Within minutes she’d fallen asleep, Gibbs watched her sleep for a few minutes until he too closed his eyes, with the intention of getting up in thirty to deal with the fire. His internal clock woke him before thirty minutes passed, the bedroom was much colder. Power went out was his first thought; as he walked to the first floor and threw more wood on the fire, poking to get it roaring. 

He checked on Ellie, who was snuggled into her blankets. He pulled another over her, making sure it was up to her neck where she had pulled the others. At least she’s not at the airport, he thought as he went back upstairs to cuddle Jack warm. 

His thirty minute watch was repeated for the next few hours. Finally he’d fallen asleep. Ellie’s whisper woke him, ‘Gibbs, I’m freezing even with the fire. Can I crawl in with you guys?’ 

His immediate reaction was - no you cannot sleep with your boss - but since he always thought of her as his kid, he lifted the covers. Jack had no peace until she’d gotten a California King bed; room enough to sleep a recon troop he’d said at the time. Little did he know his youngest agent would be the first to test that statement. 

Getting up to tend the fire suddenly became a problem. Crawling over Ellie was not going to happen; crawling over Jack could lead to other sorts of problems – because Ellie was there. But letting the fire go out was not acceptable. Getting out of bed by slipping over Jack was his only option; he waited until his internal clock said time to tend the fire. Easing himself over Jack who was deep asleep, he managed not to wake her. Smiling to himself he took the stairs to the fireplace, tossing on more logs as he stirred the coals. When the logs caught, he stayed there a few minutes to warm himself, then put the screen back in place. No need for the fire department to pay them a visit this hour of the night. 

He hit the head while he was up, and then walked back to Jack’s side of the bed, reversing his earlier extraction. This time Jack wasn’t quite as asleep. ‘Hey Cowboy… What are your intentions at this hour of the night?’ ‘ Shhhhh.. Ellie is on the other side of the bed. It got really cold downstairs and…’ He stopped, trying to figure out what to say next. ‘Awwwww… and you let her climb in bed with you as the furnace for your girls.’ ‘Yeah, somethin’ like that. Just let me back in bed and I’ll cuddle you toasty sweetheart.’ She let him crawl over her, whispering, ‘Too bad we’re not alone Gunny. You’re in a great spot!’ ‘Never mind Army,’ he whispered as he settled between the two women, trying not to move any closer to Ellie; and as long he stayed close to Jack he would feel better about the situation, he might think about Ellie as his kid, but she was a full grown woman. Now he had two of them in his bed. A recurring fantasy when he was younger, but not now. Gettin’ old Marine, this one woman’s more than enough. 

Everything was fine until his knee started to ache, and he rolled over on his other side. Ellie had turned and moved closer, her hands now against his chest. He pulled her closer as he sprawled over her body, his sore knee easing between her legs. He was still asleep, thinking it was Jack as one hand rubbed her back and ass, and the other carded her hair. His erection was nestled against Ellie’s thigh and he begun thrusting as he did with Jack. His head dropped to kiss what he thought was Jack’s hair. Ellie’s mint shampoo smell startled him awake, and he flinched hard. Christ Gunny! What the hell are you doin’? He quickly extracted himself from their entanglement, hoping Ellie was not awake, and turned over again, against Jack. Jack would understand, they were so much alike – except for their particular smells; those were forever implanted in his memory- Jack was almond and musk perfume, Ellie mint and citrus. He never got them confused, except… No excuse, even now. She’s another man’s daughter, and she’s sleeping in her boss’s bed. Didn’t need to complicate things any more than they already were. Two women in his bed, a fine dream when he was a much younger man. One woman in his bed often ended up being a problem; two… he sure as hell didn’t need those complications. 

He moved close to Jack, easing his sore knee over her body and his legs tangle with hers. She stirred and moved even closer, pulling him over her body. He whispered, “No sweetheart, the kid is here… in bed… with us.’ Jack’s eyes came open, ‘Ellie… our bed?’ he nodded, ‘She got cold downstairs, came up here to crawl in. Power went out about zero dark thirty. Still out. Gonna be rough, breakfast shortly and we eat in the living room. You two stay in bed until I get the fire going and get chow.’ 

With that Gibbs eased over Jack and went downstairs to tend the fire and make a pot of coffee, glad that he still had a gas stove; even happier that he was out of his bed. Jack was enough woman for him; Ellie was his work kid. He had particular opinions for dads who slept with their daughters. Right now he was having those same thoughts about himself, even though nothing happened. Ellie - he was hoping that she was sound asleep and didn’t notice him wrapping his body across her. He sure as hell wasn’t gonna mention it. 

Gibbs went to the living room, poked the coals to get some flames going and added several logs to the fire. He stood there a few minutes, warming himself while he watched the flames. When he’d warmed himself, he folded the blankets that had covered Ellie and put them away. Gonna need room to eat breakfast by the fire today, the rest of the house was freezing. He snapped on a light to check for power, not yet. He moved into the kitchen, pleased to see that his decision to leave the pipes drip overnight kept them from freezing. There would be water for coffee and washing up. Good thing they’d showered last night. 

He moved around the kitchen, starting the coffee first and then assembled eggs and milk to make pancakes. He turned on the oven and left the door open, at least the kitchen would warm up a little. Jack and Ellie loved pancakes, swimming in maple syrup; he shuddered at the image. Hopefully the refrigerator kept things cold enough overnight. If the power was off much longer the milk would have to go outside to keep it fresh. Not that either of them used milk, but Ellie loved hot chocolate. 

Jack was the first to smell Gibbs’ coffee, and asked Ellie if she was awake. She mumbled something that sounded like pancakes, and stirred. Each grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around themselves and headed for the kitchen. ‘I smell coffee,’ Jack said as she greeted Gibbs with a kiss. He smiled, “Gas stove; hot water if ya wanna shower again, if only to warm up.’ She shook her head. ‘Coffee first, then the fireplace. Ellie smelled pancakes. There’s a bottle of maple syrup in this kitchen. Gonna need it.’ Ellie heard Gibbs’ chuckle, ‘Sittin’ in the bowl of hot water, warmin’ up for you two. Breakfast in a few, grab a plate.’ The two women looked on the counter; plates, cutlery, and cups were waiting. Ellie smiled, Gibbs was his usual prepared for anything self. They each took their plates to him where he piled four pancakes each for them. The syrup was warm, and Ellie poured a generous amount over her stack. Jack poured even more on hers. Gibbs watched in amazement and shook his head. They both would be vibrating shortly from all the sugar. ‘Go sit on the sofa; mugs in a minute.’ Both ladies hurried to the sofa, still wearing their blankets over their shoulders. Gibbs poured coffee and hot chocolate for everyone, and moved to the fire. He sat opposite them, watching them chow down, amazed that they could eat so much and stay thin. He knew Jack was a regular at the gym, and Ellie … Ellie could eat all day and never gain a pound. Metabolism Ducky had mentioned. 

He watched them as he drank his coffee, content in the warmth and company of both women. Ellie finished first and started towards the kitchen to clean her plate. Gibbs followed, removing the plate from her hands, telling her that he would do the dishes. She grinned, and cleared her throat. Here it comes he thought. Their father daughter relationship was about to go to hell in a hurry. 

Ellie looked down at the sink, gathering her thoughts; finally she whispered. “Gibbs, please don’t mention that I climbed into bed with you guys last night to anyone. I’m embarrassed that I wasn’t adult enough to suck it up and stay on the sofa, even though it was damn cold.’ Gibbs smiled, ‘Gonna take it to my grave, El.’ She looked into his eyes, knowing it was the truth. ‘Thanks Gibbs.’ She smiled at him, and he thought that he’d managed to dodge a major problem. ‘I had a strange dream this morning, you called me Jack and tossed your leg over me.’ He looked at her and quietly said, ‘Wasn’t a dream Ellie. I did; and you know it.’ 

Gibbs’ face did not change as Ellie thought it might. Damn, he was good! ‘My parents would never understand, and I’m sure Nick would rag on you for the rest of the year. So it’s gonna be our secret… But Gibbs, Jack knows. She told me she heard you call me by her name, and she’s not upset. Said it was a fantasy of yours to have two women in your bed. She just never knew it was gonna be the both of us.’ Gibbs bent down and kissed her forehead, ‘Never happened Ellie, you were dreaming.’ She smiled, ‘Yeah I was, Gibbs. Some dream! Jack is a very lucky woman.’ He shook his head and kissed her forehead, ‘Love ya El.’ 

Jack left the two of them resolve their problem, finally bringing her dish into the kitchen when she heard Gibbs tell Ellie he loved her. ‘Any more coffee Gunny?’ she asked after she’d noticed Gibbs kissing Ellie. Father and daughter, their relationship was back on solid ground; and she kissed Ellie on the cheek. ‘Ellie, you are welcome to share our bed anytime you need to sleep over. Gibbs said it was large enough to have a sleep over with the team. Maybe next time Nick can come with you.’ With that Gibbs splashed water at Jack, Ellie laughed when she too was splashed. ‘Oh it’s on Marine!’ and Jack grabbed the kitchen towel and started chasing him from the kitchen to the dining room, snapping at him with her towel. 

Gibbs was laughing and stopped short as he noticed the power was back on. She slammed into him hard, knocking both of them onto the sofa. Ellie laughed out loud when Gibbs said, ‘Hey, none of that, our daughter is in the kitchen.’ Her family and she loved them.


End file.
